When he saved her
by freyja0taku
Summary: There's no question to it, her feelings for him spiked up when he saved her but that wasn't the entire reason why she fell for him.


**Summary:** There's no question to it, her feelings for him spiked up when he saved her but that wasn't the entire reason why she fell for him.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and the dialogues that I borrowed from its anime/manga.

* * *

 _when he saved her_

Her senses pricked at her, shouting that someone was watching her aside from the looks of the one insulting her. She can barely hold herself from attacking them mercilessly so any distraction are welcome.

"From now on, we'll call you tomato!"

"That's right! You look like it!"

She let her eyes wander just to see _him_ looking at her way. It made her grit her teeth, and in an effort to contain herself, began to clench her tiny fists hard enough to leave marls from her nails. The rumors around her would stop if she chose to ignore them, right?

"I always don't eat it in my salad. I hate tomato!"

"Tomato! Tomato!"

But then she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. "Who're you callin' tomato?!" Catching the guy's hand who pulled her hair. "Let me tell you that I also don't like tomato!" In her fury, she gripped his hand tightly then proceeded to swing him around. The other bullies draw back in fear, she noticed with a jot of satisfaction. She straddled the boy who called her tomato next, before he can get away, and launched a strong punch in his head out of frustration, ignoring his cries just like he ignored hers.

As she was muttering about how she also doesn't like tomato, a soft laugh entered her ears. Kushina was blessed and cursed to have a sharp hearing so she immediately spotted the culprit.

It was him, _him again_.

Blood pumped in her head, she had always been short-tempered but the sight of him laughing at her situation infuriated her at a tremendous height.

"What are you laughing at?!" he flinched at the tone she gave to him and promptly looked away.

She felt victorious that he got scared at her but the familiar sinking feeling in her stomach never went away even after doing that. She was beyond hurt, how could he laugh at what he just saw. Was it really that entertaining to watch the bullies ridicule her? How could he? He clearly saw what happened and he didn't help her. He was the worst.

It got harder for her to breathe, almost like there's a heavy object in her chest. Kushina gave her all in the last punch before storming out of the class. She wouldn't care if they called her back.

She missed seeing the worried look that passed on Minato's face as she went away. He stood up to call for her to go back but their teacher beat him to it.

"Kushina, there's still class!" Her teacher shouted which made Kushina run faster, or at least tried to do before she got caught. "If you thought it'll be easy for you to escape, think again."

She sighed in dismay as she was dragged back to that cruel room.

=•=•=•=•=•=

Minato, that was his name. She heard rumors about him, saying that he would be an excellent ninja in the future, that he was a genius at birth.

Psh, that wasn't even true. He was just watching at the side-lines, she never even seen him fight. He also looked... girlier than her. How can someone like him protect anyone when he doesn't even try to rescue her from those stupid kids? Not that she needed any rescuing in the first place but it wouldn't hurt him if he at least tried. On the second thought, it will, if he was that lame.

He must've felt her burning stare when he looked at her way, she immediately averted her eyes from his head.

=•=•=•=•=•=

Every day, there would be someone who was foolish enough to mess with her. She had always been strong but because of them, she got to train her body more. Kushina's alright with that, she wanted to practice her body more so she could pass the chunin exam with flying colors. She made it a point not to start a fight (most of the times, she follows that rule) but she'd always made sure to end it splendidly.

Then one day, a stupid boy tried to get revenge by seeking help from his brother. It was an unfair fight because the guy was already a chunin, one that already learned a number of decent spells while she, a genin, on the other hand still haven't got the proper training to defeat someone at that level.

"Why are you doing this? You're the one who started that fight and now you're getting revenge with the help of your brother instead of beating me yourself? You coward!" She shouted at the younger guy who flinched at the look of his older brother.

"It's not true! She's lying!" The boy lied.

"That doesn't matter anymore," the tall one said while positioning his body to attack her.

She jumped a few feet back in defense. "I'm not an enemy. Why are you attacking your own comrade?"

"Comrade? Don't make me laugh. You don't belong here." The younger answered which distracted Kushina. "You're an outsider!"

The chunin didn't heed her plea as he took advantage of her distraction to punch her with a satisfied expression on his face. "Is that all you've got?"

"I'm not an enemy!" She repeated as she tried to run away from them but they got hold of her hair.

"Running away? I won't let you do that. Hey, I know. Why don't you practice your skills on this one, little brother? Prove it to me that you're telling the truth earlier."

"I'm not an outsider," Kushina whispered.

"Oh, yes you are. You don't belong here so you're an outsider."

"I'm not an outsider!" She repeatedly shouted that phrase as she pulled herself away from the hold of her enemy, not minding the ache in her scalp. The strength she didn't know she still had emerged from her body. She quickly started a series of punches and heavy kicks in anger for the things he had done to her, he said to her.

When she became so furious—like how she currently is right now—Kushina wouldn't be mindful of her surroundings as she focused all her attention to the man she was using to release her pent-up rage. She didn't notice the younger brother who was hiding behind the trees in fear prepare to throw something at her.

"Y-you monster!" The boy yelled after launching the object at Kushina. Her head was suddenly thrown to the side, and with that came a sharp pain. She realized belatedly that he threw that rock at her.

The hand that was gonna give another heavy punch to the guy below her froze, focusing on the younger ones direction. She didn't even notice that the older brother crawled away from her with horror in his eyes. She merely slumped as she watched a drop of blood fell to the ground.

The two started to retreat. She didn't mind that they were getting away, all anger that controlled her went away in a flash. Kushina stood up, holding a hand to her bleeding head.

"You'll never be welcomed in this village, you monster!" Someone among them said, making her look at them blankly. It must've scared them because they immediately dashed away after catching her eyes. Maybe they feared to taste more wrath of the bloody red habanero... of Konoha, she added in her mind.

What did she do to deserve this kind of treatment? Did she do anything wrong? When she didn't even wished to be taken here from the very start. More and more questions entered her mind when she felt a familiar presence around, watching her.

And then she saw _him_ , standing on the branch of a high tree nearby. How many times have he caught her in this situation? She already lost count but one thing frustrated her to the end.

New kind of anger flooded in her veins, "Why didn't you help me?!" Minato just dumbly started at her, seemingly at loss for words. "It's because I'm an outsider, isn't it?"

Now she was sure that he hated her. He didn't help her and he laughed behind her back the moment when someone teased her.

Maybe he was just following her because he wanted to see her weakness, that's right! He was looking for the right moment to fight and defeat her.

"You're just like them after all!" She shouted angrily before running away from his sight. She resolved that she would never beaten by a guy like him.

That's when Kushina decided to look out for him.

Whenever she caught a glimpse of a golden hair around the area, Minato or not, she started to become alert. When his presence entered her range, she takes a defensive stance. She was lucky that she didn't got paired with him at the chunin exams, her weaknesses has already been seen by him and it would be her disadvantage because she didn't know his moves.

So she watched as he fought in the exams. He was impressively fast and his blows inflict severe damage that he immediately won. Maybe they were right when they said he was a genius.

It was unintentional, but before she knew it, it became a natural thing to seek his figure among the villagers.

=•=•=•=•=•=

It had been a ritual for her to visit the training grounds before going home to her house with Lady Mito. But the moment she stepped into the house, she knew that the silence was different from the one she was used to.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is there anyone here?" It was weird, Lady Mito never said that she wouldn't be around today. With the ringing sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears, she checked every room. And when Kushina reached hers, a certain kind of warning entered her mind but she still opened the door. She regretted it immediately.

An unknown shadow shifted before her very eyes and moved to capture her, she jumped back with one thought on her mind—she must escape, they are dangerous. She fled with all her might, the thumping on her ears was deafening. Kushina turned to willing legs to outrun the ninjas trailing behind her, hopefully enough to be able to call for help but a figure was already waiting for her there.

They clamped her mouth shut as they exited the village. Even though she knew that anyone wouldn't hear or help her, she still fought, screamed, cried in vain. The muffled sounds she created might be enough alarm to other people, she hoped, but in the end no one heard.

Kushina had no one to rely on but herself. So as she got dragged away from the place she still reluctantly call home, her mind raced, searched for any possible way for her to escape or at least send a signal for someone who might be tasked to rescue her.

They walked and walked for miles and in hopes that someone was looking for her, she proceed to do her plan. It was a simple plan, she just had to leave a mark and all she had was her hair. She snipped the strands of it, carefully dropping it to the ground, unnoticed. Maybe it was futile but doing that alone kept her sane. Lessened her fears that maybe, maybe someone would find her and she will not be tortured or worse... killed.

She didn't try to talk because they wouldn't answer anyway, to fight because she was outnumbered, to do anything except for leaving her hair behind. It would just get washed by the air for sure. How can she believe that it was a good plan? That it would somehow save her? In first place, how conceited was she to think that someone would be sent to retrieve her? The farther they get from the village, the more she lost the trust to think that she would be saved. And they were already nearing the borders. Now she was pulling her hair as a way to keep herself from falling to the ground, the pain keeping her awake, far from the reason she stared doing it.

A flash of light decided to show up at that moment, entering her vision. She payed it with no heed, that is until she heard a soft thud. She looked up and surveyed her captors with her drooping eyes. They're still continuing the long walk to her demise.

Kushina believed that it was her imagination, because no one was gonna find her. No one would because no one was sent. So she kept on walking, ignoring the fatigue that was eating her very being. She knew what they'd do to her if she stopped walking again, it got more painful every time she tried. A louder thud with a groan registered in her mind but she brushed it off until a voice reached her ears.

"Are you hurt?" The soft voice asked. It was only then that she noticed the bodies of her captors was already lying on the ground, lifeless. The mechanical gait of her legs stopped and she felt dizzy with the amount of relief that was given to her.

A boy, not much far from her age was standing a few feet away from her. When the shadow that covered his face went away, the bright blue eyes locked with hers. She noticed the relieved expression on his face, mirroring hers.

Tiredness took hold of her and she started to fall, her knees touched the ground but before she entirely fell, a hand steadied her. "You'll be alright now," her savior said. He placed his hands on the back of her knees, and then lifted her up, carrying her with ease.

"Wait..." she tried to protest but it came out so quietly. It was not heard.

The cold breeze slapped her skin every time he leaped in the air. It almost made her shiver... almost. Thanks to the arms that were wrapped around her, his warm and strong hands that easily carried her away from the ground, she didn't.

The bright light casted by the moon became their guide to go back to Konoha—their village. Perhaps finally, there will be another reason for her to love Konoha. Not only because of her Lady Mito but also because of Minato.

She gazed at his face for quite some time, eyeing the smudge of dirt on his face. Kushina knew that her condition was worser than him but she honestly doesn't care at the moment. A glimmer of light begged for her attention and she gasped when she saw what it was.

"That's..." her hair.

She was still staring at the bright red strands that were clutched on one of his hands. He instantly realized what she was talking about. "Your hair is beautiful so I noticed it right away," Minato said with a smile.

He saved her, but... Kushina averted his eyes. "You didn't even save me before..." Her voice was nothing but a whisper but he heard.

He knew what she was talking about. "Well, that's because I know that you're strong, in body and in spirit." It made her look at him, he was still smiling at her. "Besides, I might just get in the way if I butt in."

She also smiled weakly in return. "Maybe."

Minato suddenly frowned and stopped at the top of a large tree. "But this..." pertaining to what happened to her. "This is a fight between two villages. It's different from your other fights, so..."

Sensing that he was hesitating, she urged him to continue. "So?"

He must've made his decision as he looked at her with those deep cerulean eyes of his. "I didn't want to lose you."

That sentence alone gave warmth to her heart but the one thing that made her want to cry... It was seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

Kushina didn't know what to say and luckily, it appears that he wasn't waiting for one. So while ignoring the sharp contrast of the cold wind touching her burning face, she sought the comfort of his arms. Hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he'll held her. And if… If this would be the last thing she'd have before she dies, she'll gladly welcome it. Although, now that she just got saved by him, she wouldn't want to die just yet.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, truly grateful for what he did. Kushina smiled as she snuggled more closer to him, allowing her eyes to close. Wishing that when she woke up, he'd be the first one she'll see.

And her wish came true.

=•=•=•=•=•=

At that time, she started to feel truly accepted, thanks to him. There was no question to it, her feelings spiked up when he saved her, maybe that's when she fell for him. Kushina shook her head with a smile and corrected herself, that's when she began to understand that she likes him. She was scared to admit that she likes him when she was a child.

But now...

"Kushina, let me take that. It's too heavy for you to carry," Minato said, his face twisted in concern, stealing the books she placed on her hands.

She rolled her eyes and sighed for the nth time. "Minato, don't treat me like a child. I'm still strong, I can carry this much."

"You know, they said that there will be complications if you strain yourself too much."

"I'm not straining myself. I'm not even tired. You're such a worrywart." But she relented and seeing the smile on his face softened her but... "Here take this, I heard this is a great book. Oh and this too. We have to know how we're gonna take care of the baby while it's still inside." She piled the books on her husband's hands.

When he tried to cut it down to two for him to carry she stopped him. "Ah stop." Minato looked at her in confusion. "You have to carry it just like that."

"Like this?" he had a 'are you serious' expression on his face. Kushina nodded enthusiastically. "Why?"

"First of all, you said you'd carry it. And second, because I said so." He was the one to sigh loudly this time. She let herself watch in unmasked satisfaction as he struggled to walk beside her to the counter.

"Kushina..." He repeated for many times but she didn't mind him. Not until he gave up. "All right, you win. I'll let you carry some."

She grinned triumphantly as he passed four books that was up to now, a tower blocking his way.

She took another three and walked ahead of him. Ignoring his protests that she shouldn't carry more added weight.

She would start a banter with him about implying that she was already fat enough but she was in a good mood so she waved her hand, brushing his worries off just like usual. It was a delight and at the same time vexing to find him fussing around her like a child but in time, she realized that it was because he truly cared for her.

Kushina turned go look at him to find him balance the books in his hand. She knew that he could easily transport it to their home but true to his word, he'll accompany her this whole day.

"Kushina, wait for me."

She smiled and promised that she'll reward him later with the words that would easily come out from her mouth.

 _'Thank you.'_

A simple word with a hidden meaning she always uses in place of...

I love you.

* * *

 **notes:** I hope this made sense. My main point is that Kushina didn't fall in love with him just because he saved her but because she became aware of his presence. Just like Minato became aware of hers.

The title is... not good. If you have any ideas please do share it xD Don't hold back on your comments/opinions and _thank_ _s_ for reading this. :3

06/05/17


End file.
